Aeris
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Aeris... Lo fuiste todo para mi.Fuiste mi luz, fuiste mi razón de existir, fuiste mi esperanza...Este es el recuerdo de un solitario mercenario, sobre una vendedora de flores...Una florista que trajo mas de una vez, la luz al mundo y a su propia alma.


**Aeris**

"_Aeris."_

Un nombre simple, corto breve, pero un nombre que significo todo para mi...

Fuiste mi luz, fuiste mi razón de existir, fuiste mi esperanza...

Aeris, yo te quería, te amaba y tú nunca lo supiste, jamás pude decírtelo...

"_Perdóname."_

Ahora, me encuentro tan solo, tan perdido, tan triste, no puedo mas, han pasado ya dos años y medio desde el día que te fuiste... Te perdí por mi culpa, porque no supe protegerte, a pesar de ser tu guardaespaldas, y prometerte que estarías siempre a salvo...

_"Fui débil, y tenia miedo."_

Y el lo aprovecho eso, y entonces fue cuando te arranco de mi lado, te atravesó con su espada, y te quito la vida de forma tan cobarde y miserable... Tu Aeris, no merecías eso, tu merecías ser feliz, vivir en un mundo lleno de paz y felicidad...

Pienso que tu de alguna forma, eras consciente de tu destino... Por eso te marchaste, y querías que nosotros no sufriéramos, que yo no sufriera, y a pesar de todo, te lo guardaste en tu interior... todo ese dolor, ese sufrimiento que debiste soportar tu sola...

"_Si, si yo lo hubiese sabido... Lo hubiera compartido contigo"_

Por eso, me sonreíste, como un ángel, con aquella hermosa sonrisa, que se quedo congelada en mi alma, en lo mas profundo de mi ser, esa sonrisa que yo no comprendí en aquel momento, pero para ti esa era tu forma de despedirte de mi ¿verdad?...

Después tú te fuiste, y yo me quede solo otra vez, maldito, incompleto...

Me sumí de nuevo en la oscuridad, como siempre había estado en ese vació y triste pozo de soledad... Donde estuve, toda mi etapa como mercenario, después de trabajar tantos años para Shinra... Hasta el día en el que te conocí, en aquella iglesia de Midgar...

Aun lo recuerdo a la perfección, todo... Ningún detalle se me escapa, tú me ayudaste cuando yo rompí el techo y tus flores me salvaron de esa caída, me curaste, me salvaste de toda la oscuridad que me perseguía...

Lucias tan hermosa, tan inocente, estabas tan asustada, tenías miedo, pero a pesar de eso, tú me ayudaste, eras una buena persona, tu alma era la más noble, la más pura que había conocido... Todo en ti, era bondad y generosidad...

_"Siento, no haber podido agradecerte nunca, todo lo que hiciste por mi... Mi querida Aeris."_

No dudaste en pedirme ayuda, cuando llegaron los Turkos, y tuvimos que huir juntos, te protegí lo mejor que pude, y logre llevarte a tu casa... Allí me presentaste a tu madre, ella era tu única familia, ella te quería...

Ella solo lo mejor para ti, y es lo que hizo durante todos los años, que te cuido, que te ofreció un verdadero hogar, ella me pidió que me fuera, sin decirte nada, por que era lo correcto... Y lo hice...

"_Nunca quise involucrarte en mi lucha contra los Shinra."_

Pero quizás fue el destino, tu te me adelantaste, y después fue imposible rechazarte, eras tan terca, tan obstinada, pero a la vez, tan justa...

Ahí comenzó nuestro viaje juntos, y con el resto de los que puedo llamar "amigos", encajaste rápido en "Avalancha", tú tenías tus motivos, para luchar contra Shinra... Por eso ellos te aceptaron como una mas, pero para mi eras especial... Todo lo que hacia, lo hacia por ti, ellos me tenían como su líder, pero tu eras mi inspiración, mi musa... Y hubieras sido mi líder, si me lo hubieras pedido...

Yo te protegí, durante todo el viaje, en la mansión de Don Corneo, incluso me disfrace de mujer por ti, para protegerte, ya que tu estabas dispuesta a sacrificarte por Tifa, sin apenas conocerla...Después cuando los Turkos te secuestraron, no fui a rescatarte, por que Shinra hubiera acabado con Avalancha, si no que solo lo hice por ti, hubiera hecho lo que fuera por liberarte, y así lo hice... después te acompañe a la ciudad de los ancianos...

"_Tu eras la ultima de ellos... Y aceptaste tu destino."_

Después tuvimos nuestra pequeña cita en Gold Saucer, donde compartí el momento mas feliz de toda mi vida, contigo...En aquella noria ¿recuerdas, Aquel lugar donde te dije que quería conocerte más a fondo, después de esta lucha...

Tú me sonreíste y me dijiste lo mismo, yo te tome de las manos...

Y en ese instante, estuvimos a punto de besarnos...

Pero el viaje termino, y después te fuiste sola a la Ciudad Olvidada, donde invocaste a "Sagrado" y finalmente donde el, Sephiroth acabo con tu vida...

"_Maldito sea el, y todo lo que le rodeaba."_

Le odie... Le desprecie, Le maldije... Por todo lo que me había hecho, pero especialmente por lo que te hizo a ti.

El se llevo a mi familia, mi ciudad, pero se llevo lo más importante en mi vida y eso eras tú...

Por eso, afronte mi miedo... Y me enfrente a el, le vencí... Lo destruí definitivamente...

Meteorito nunca llego a la tierra, tu con la ayuda de "Sagrado", lo redujiste a la nada, y salvaste el mundo, lo hiciste tu sola... Aeris, ese era tu destino, salvar a la humanidad, y permitir que el mundo viviera mas tiempo, en paz y armonía a cambio de entregar tu vida, por esa causa lo hiciste...

En ese momento te jure, que te encontraría en la Tierra Prometida... Y allí nos reuniríamos de nuevo...

Y entonces, pasaron dos años...

Todos los días, visitaba la iglesia, donde nos conocimos... Cuidaba tus flores, como tú lo hubieras hecho, y aunque cada vez, que estaba en ese lugar, podía sentirte, percibir con mis sentidos, tu presencia... No estabas, solo había silencio...

Llore muchas veces, por tu muerte...

Tifa intento ayudarme, intento consolarme, pero jamás la acepte... Por que yo no la amaba, simplemente le tenía cariño, por que fue una gran amiga de la infancia, pero no la amaba, ella no era tan importante, como lo eras tú para mí...

Ella y yo, empezamos a cuidar niños huérfanos...

Y entonces, una nueva amenaza se desato en el mundo, una nueva y desconocida enfermedad, denominada como "GeoStigma"... Muchas personas enfermaron, yo entre ellas, pero no me importaba, había perdido mis ganas de luchar, desde el día que derrote a Sephiroth...

Entonces Kadja y sus hermanos aparecieron en mi vida, ansiaban lo mismo que el, que ese miserable... era como volver a enfrentarme a el...

Entonces, tuve que ir a rescatar a los niños huérfanos, que ellos mismos habían secuestrado, ya que estaban infectados con el GeoStigma, y podían morir en cualquier momento... fue muy duro, por que tuve que regresar a los parajes de la Ciudad Olvidada... Allí pude verte por unos instantes, me disculpe contigo, y tu me dijiste, que quien se tenia que perdonar así mismo era yo...

"_Me distes de nuevo el deseo de luchar... Y lo hice por ti."_

Por eso me enfrente a ellos, en un largo combate...

Me enfrente a Bahamut, con la ayuda de mis amigos, y especialmente con tu ayuda... Le derrote...

Incluso me tuve que enfrentar a el, Sephiroth había regresado, y me buscaba, ansiaba venganza, por lo que le hice, yo me enfrente a el nuevamente, esta vez, lo destruiría para siempre... Pero esta vez, el era mas poderoso que yo, y por eso, estuve a punto de morir en ese ultimo combate, luchando contra el, sentí todo el odio, el desprecio, la oscuridad que me cegaba, pero entonces las palabras de ese maldito, me hicieron abrir los ojos...

"_El deseaba quitarme lo mas importante."_

Pero lo que el no sabia, es que el mismo, me lo quito hace ya dos años, aquello que mas me importaba...

Pero gracias a ti nuevamente, pude vencerle... Siempre estuviste ahí conmigo... Cuando yo te necesitaba, aparecías brevemente y me ayudabas...

También tú fuiste, la que salvo el mundo nuevamente, curando a los afectados del GeoStigma, les diste una razón por la que vivir, algo por lo que luchar, como hiciste conmigo...

"_Eras nuevamente, la salvadora del planeta... Y solo yo lo sabia"_

Entonces, después de la pelea... Mi cuerpo no lo resistió más, y caí al suelo... pensé que ese seria mi final, que moriría ahí...__

Y que finalmente me reuniría contigo...

_  
_Entonces, pude verte, me estabas tocando el rostro... Estaba en un lugar completamente blanco, y no estabas sola, estabas con Zack, siempre supe que el fue tu primer novio, y que entre vosotros, había algo mas que simple amistad, aunque el murió hace mucho tiempo, y después yo me enamore de ti...

_"Quizás por que dijiste una vez, que nos parecíamos, y en cierto modo Zack y yo éramos muy parecidos."_

Aunque eso es algo, que siempre me guarde para mi...__

"Este no es lugar para ti."

_  
_Me dijiste tranquilamente y segundos después, desperté en la iglesia, allí los niños que estaban infectados por GeoStigma, estaban totalmente curados, mis amigos me miraban sonrientes, pero yo te añoraba, no podía sonreír... Entonces te vi, estabas en la iglesia, jugando con dos niños, Zack te esperaba en la puerta, te levantaste y me diste la espalda, y te giraste por última vez, para decirme...

"_¿Estas bien?."_

Yo te respondí que si, que ya no estaría solo... Y finalmente, ambos desaparecisteis al atravesar el marco de la puerta...

Y desde entonces, han pasado seis meses...

Y ahora el mundo esta nuevamente en paz... Ninguna lucha, ninguna guerra... Nada...

Por desgracia en aquella lucha, parte de la iglesia se inundo, haciendo que tus flores murieran, pero milagrosamente se salvo una, la flor que aun desprende tu aroma, que hace que tú presencia prevalezca en este oscuro mundo que me rodea, del cual no puedo escapar, y desearía hacerlo, solo por encontrarte nuevamente...

Pero mientras siga viviendo esa flor, seguiré teniendo la fe que necesito, por que esa flor...

"_Es la flor de la esperanza."_

La esperanza, que aun me mantiene vivo, que me mantiene luchando, por encontrarte, por hallar la Tierra Prometida...

Y cuando finalmente lo haga... Tú y yo, seremos felices para siempre... Juntos.

**  
FIN…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

**No puedo decirlo de otra manera...**

"**Amo a Aeris"**

**Siempre había publicado "Fics de Ranma ½", pero ahora que estoy liado, con el tema de Final Fnatasy, necesitaba hacer y publicar un fic dedicado a Aeris (El personaje mas hermoso que el mundo ha dado a luz)... Espero que os haya gustado, y no haberos rallado con toda la historia, por que, aquí se cuenta toda la historia del juego y la peli, pero intentándolo encaminar hacia a Aeris, desde el punto de vista de Cloud Strife... Saludos.**

**  
Fdo: Dark Ryoga.**


End file.
